In a New Era
by goldsilverstein
Summary: Six long years of peace Hermione had enjoyed after the war, she built a new life for herself in Hogwarts as an excellent professor. Draco Malfoy had not been seen since the day of the final battle, an exiled and former death eater who was haunted by all the tragic things he had done. It was time to do more than to shadow himself inside the old manor and return as a different man.
1. New Year, New Me

Hello! Truthfully sad to tell you that I do not own Harry Potter and the original characters although, I do hope you enjoy! Reviews are always welcome xo

* * *

Mist evaded the grey evening skies of the castle as its grounds were acquainted with whatever remains there were on a misty September's time. The waters have been disturbed from the approaches that headed towards the gates of Hogwarts. Along the ancient staircase of the school, a maiden with long, majestic, and brilliant hair with auburn waves gliding gracefully along her back stood to welcome the students to another year.

"Good evening" her eyes wandered over to the crowd presenting before her; these were yet again, new faces and none ever seemed accustomed to her. "Welcome to Hogwarts. Today will be the start of something much more than of you being a wizard or a witch. Here you will be taught how to enhance your abilities and guide them as they ought to be used… Now, during the ceremony, you will be sorted into different houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Your houses will be your home, there you will find your family within your stay."

Every pair of eyes stared at the young professor upon the delivery of her brief speech. This was a bit unusual for her although she had done this for about four years already. Silence was dominating the situation all too soon, Professor Granger cleared her throat in hopes of gaining focus from the students. "All right then, if you would all follow me we will be entering the Great Hall in a moment"

Candles lit up the entire room and the four long tables lined in the way they always did. Hogwarts did acquire a few good changes after the war. It has been exactly six years since the greatest, most unforgettable historical battle between good and evil took place on these still grounds. Much have changed since but the astonishing, bewitched ceilings of the Great Hall was still as breathtaking as it ever was. "What surprises would this year bring.." she thought. A beautiful smile escaped Hermione Granger's lips while walking through the very familiar halls and hearing noise that woke her memories. Tonight was just another magical night, and in her mind, it was going to be just another year. Or perhaps it was going to be more than that.

In another manor much darker than any other flew flakes of ashes and smoke from what seemed like a newly executed spell. The atmosphere wreaked of burnt, live leaves of an old oak tree. What seemed to be that of an emptied rejected room was cornered with enormous windows on two sides with a mere fireplace in between and a lengthy semi-narrow hallway stretching meters away from a two-door entrance. Ashes and smoke escaped the mysterious sight before light spread throughout half the room. Sunlight shining from the right window, surfaced on the brick wall, revealed the sight of an almost forgotten faded blonde hair dressed in layers of black. His chest rose and fell relentlessly while he panted deeper, sweat running uncontrollably down his neck and passing through the unsubtle aggression of his veins. A brace of piercing blue eyes fixed themselves on the stoned floor, not moving its gaze from the center. There was a moment of thought running through the man's mind before he stepped back and leaned against the stone cold wall, waiting until his eyes closed. It wasn't long until another set of footsteps came to distract his moment of reflection. The sound of movement stopped very near from where he settled, not a sound was heard—but breaths were exchanged.

"What is it that's been bothering you?" there was an obvious hint of worry and care in the woman's voice as her eyes studied the disturbed figure in front of her. The woman's noticeable streaks of silver on both corners of her hair made it easy for everyone to remember who she was. She waited for an answer; one which she thought she might already know. It took a while, but finally, the man opened his eyes and turned to the only remaining person he had left; his mother. Narcissa took one look at her son's sharp blue eyes and headed towards his direction. Her brows furrowed in some manner as she stopped in front of him, and looked. Her hands trailed their way up to his face and touched it in a way a mother would, Draco allowed her to continue as he grew softer with every touch. It was his mother that weakened him the most. He returned a mild gaze into her eyes and exchanged words through them.

"Mother.." his hands overlaid the palms of his mother's and rubbed his thumbs gently to comfort her. Whatever ran through his thoughts was no secret of his to Narcissa. She never needed his honesty, it was all in his eyes. He had been on exile after Lucius was sent to Azkaban with the other Death Eaters for doom. A few of the dark lord's followers had been acquitted including his mother, Narcissa. The Ministry had sent all of them into exile but of course, with a few considerable circumstances. The lady in black felt her own flesh rubbing against her cheek. She knew very well what Draco wanted. And even if she disagreed, she knew he was persistent. She loved him. She loved her son, and because she did, she could never deny him of anything he desired.

"Be careful out there, my son.." her arms wrapped around the firm body as tight as she could and gave him one last look with eyes in tears. His face narrowed down towards her forehead and kissed it gently "Thank you."

Months have gone by so fast that it felt like only two weeks had gone since the semester started. It was nearly noon on an early November, as it was, students swarmed their way through the hoary corridors just to get to their classes on time. This was not surprising at all. What was, on the other hand, was the sight of a fair, tall man with wavy ebony hair pushing himself across the crowd. A first look would make it seem like he wasn't at all interesting, he moved very funny with his torso slightly bent and his eyes filled with innocence. The look on his face was impossible to read; a huge wave of uninhibited emotions drew the edges of his features as he ran and bumped into the hustling students. His eyes feasted on the second classroom objectively far from where he was with his breath obviously compromised. Then again, he was in too much hurry to even care. As he got closer to the opened doors, his eyes blurred out a picture of a boy standing up and explaining to the class. He waited for the student to finish, thinking it would be quite rude if he had interrupted.

"…..duplicate an object, creating an exact replica of the target entity. It can also be used to bewitch an object into multiplying repeatedly when touched." Hermione was paying close attention to her student, explaining how the Gemino Curse or Doubling Charm worked on objects.

"Thank you, Mr. Fletcher very well explained."

She had been very proud in knowing her students participated willingly in her class and actually read a few books in advance. Before she could discuss further on the charm, a knock on the door echoed throughout the room. Once the thirteen-year-old boy had taken his seat, she had a clear view of the person standing by the doorway.

"Good Morning, Professor Longbottom how may I help you?" The sleeves of her black robe slid down her arms when she had tilted them slowly, pressing the tip of her wand horizontally on her left hand while holding it with the other.

"Errm-GoodMorning!" he greeted. "Professor Granger, a minute please." His head bobbed towards the opened entrance. Intrigued, she followed the man outside the hectic hallway and closed the doors behind them.

"What is it Neville?" very curiously, she asked.

"Headmistress called out an important meeting. Teachers are expected to be at her office immediately, dismiss your classes if you must she said." Odd, she thought.

"Dismiss classes? What could it be?" the skeptical brunette wondered over the scarce memo, for this had never actually happened in the past. Dismayed she was, yes. All the plans she made for class today was to be cancelled, and she had yet to know why.

"I guess I don't have a choice," a soft sigh made its way out her thin lips. Neville waited for her to dismiss the students and together, they walked towards Professor McGonagall's office. Both professors talked about how their days went, but mostly it was Neville.

"Neville, what was that between you and Pansy earlier?" there was a curious glow in her chestnut eyes. Neville's long arms reached out to the back of his head as he tried to explain what really happened.

"I had the first class earlier with fifth years and discussed on Wolfsbane, I gave each the students a sample to give them a proper look at the herb. Instructions were clearly made at the beginning of the lecture that all herbs must be returned after class. Apparently, one student decided to take it with him to his Potions class with Pansy and tried to make Wolfsbane Potion while they were discussing Amortentia." Hermione did not have the chance to react on the matter. Both of them had just arrived in front of Professor McGonagall's office, Neville knocked courteously and pushed both doors open.

"Ah. Just in time" they simmered over the room to see that everyone was indeed present; the staff, teachers and Harry…Harry?

"Harry?" surprised to see her good old friend in there, her reaction almost resembled that of a clueless first year asked about bezoar. What's an Auror doing in a staff meeting at Hogwarts? Hermione remained standing in front of her own colleagues, too dazzled to riddle out what all this was about. Her thoughts halted at the slick sound of Professor McGonagall's voice "take a seat, Professor Granger" her eyes flickered and looked downwards in embarrassment, and quickly made her way to the seat across Harry Potter. Harry had caught her bewildered glance, clearly, she too had not the slightest idea why they have all been summoned here at this hour. She wasn't sure what to make of his response; he looked indefinitely serious, curious and uneasy all at once.

"Now..as you all know, we have been understaffed for the past two years. Ms. Parkinson has been teaching two classes, Potions with the first years, the second years and the third years and adding to that, Defense Against the Dark Arts for all year levels. You, yourselves as teachers, I assume could think of how difficult and burdening this has been on her part. For years and years, no witch or wizard has presented themselves willingly to teach the class...not one. Surprisingly, earlier this morning someone—most eager and impressively over qualified, persistently asked to join us here at Hogwarts." McGonagall stated these words strongly, yet smoothly as she always did. Of course, the bickering started soon enough when she had said everything they needed to know. All of them were talking, murmuring and whispering.

"For those of you who are wondering why I have requested Mr. Potter to join us today, that includes him…and it is not because he will be taking that slot" she turned to face him, so did the rest. "He is here to assist us in safeguarding each and every person in this castle if any unlikely circumstances should occur." What is going on exactly? McGonagall's words had been utterly provocative to most.

"Safeguard from what exactly, Professor?" Curved Hermione's voice nervously.

Hogwarts had been peaceful since after the war, so much had happened in the past, during Voldemort's presence, particularly and it devastated her. Who ever wanted to relive a life constantly chased by death? There was no beauty in the disasters she had seen, none. When she had finally known peace, the slightest whirl of danger sent her trembling and uneasy. McGonagall knew very well what she was assuming, but did not say a word. Instead, she looked at her again with certainty. Hermione understood but was not relieved.

"Minerva, if I may ask.."

"Yes, Sybill?"

"W-w-who ex-ex-actly is this witch or wizard we are sp-peaking of?" Trelawney's voice husked bizarrely and her fingers wriggled in a very odd manner. The Headmistress gracefully turned to her left, where another door separated the hall from another room.

"Mr. Weasley, you may enter" confusion grew in everyone inside the room.

"Weasley?" Pansy looked at him from head to toe without even trying to hide the amount of disgust she felt at the thought.

Ron simply rolled his eyes in return, swooning the door open for the second time to reveal a firm figure in black clothing. The room became cold in a split second, the air was filled with bitterness, fear and again, a greater ton of confusion. Introductions were unnecessary between this man and all the others inside the secluded room, air was fainting out, it was as if everyone had forgotten how to breathe. Those icy, cold blue eyes were as sharp as a dragon's claws. It was all too familiar. No one had forgotten those exact faded blonde hair. Only one person had both these rare, distinct features. It was no mistake; this was the man who made all the regrettable decisions, the one who, aside from Harry Potter made the irreversible difference that ragged what once was, and caused what already is, the man they once walked through the hallways together not too long ago.

"Draco?" a voice differed from the others. One that was happy… and thrilled, contrary to the rest, Pansy.


	2. More Surprises

Hello! I do not own Harry Potter, of course, but I'd like to share to you my most precious Dramione fantasy. Hope you enjoy, and reviews are very much welcome! xo

* * *

"He is a Death Eater!" shrieked a frustrated Hermione. She looked at Professor McGonagall in disbelief. The sudden change in the blaze of her eyes grew worse at the thought of having him teach at this school, but the thing that enraged her more was knowing she was the only person to protest against this. Draco Malfoy had just been requested to exit the room with Pansy so she could supposedly 'show him around.'

"Unbelievable! In case you might have forgotten, he betrayed us, all of us! He betrayed this school the minute he swore an oath to V-"distressed, she released her deepest, heaviest sigh.

Never did she want to mention that name, or hear of it even if they have kept their lives in victory and him, killed in defeat. The Headmistress sat at the tip of the table, the staff, and teachers, evenly distributed on the sides. On each of Professor McGonagall's corners reared Aurors, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. She looked at Hermione with the gentlest eyes and clearly understood why the woman had acted this way. Ron and Harry switched their gazes between the floor and their very outraged friend. They have always been fearful of her beasts whenever she was angry.

"Hermione.." Harry tried to calm her down, instead, he froze.

"And you?!" his feet jumped at the roaring voice looking at him, then Ron. The redhead only swallowed his guts, clearly frightened.

"I can't believe you're agreeing on this!" she scanned the room once more, hoping to hear another protest but was only lead to disappointment.

"Professor Granger, I empathize with you on your disapproval of this action but I trust that Professor McGonagall would have decided on this with a lot of considerations." Madam Hootch looked at the Headmistress in a way that seemed like she was asking for further explanation.

"My thoughts are similar to that of Madam Hootch's," said Professor Sprout. Again, the room became quiet.

"Minerva, surely you have your reasons for accepting Mr. Malfoy.." everyone's attention moved down, lower to the last seat on the left. McGonagall gave Flitwick her most assuring nod

"Well let's hear it then!" in a more enthusiastic and less dramatic voice, a blissful old mad shook his head gesturing Professor McGonagall to start.

"Very well, Professor Slughorn…I cannot say that I am surprised with your reactions. It is expected that a few of you may disagree with my decision of accepting Mr. Malfoy as one of our professors in this school." Hermione looked up and met her eyes. "I am confident that all of you know that Mr. Malfoy has been acquitted of all charges by the Ministry itself. He was sent to exile together with the remaining Death Eaters under very crucial considerations. Now, I want all of you to listen very—carefully. During the hearing, those who were charged for the practice of dark magic, and their association with Voldemort, were given very few conditions on how and when they will be allowed to make use of magic, majority of those acquitted chose exile, including Mr. Malfoy. Some have chosen the second alternative, which was to work for the Ministry, as Aurors. These witches—and wizards are very familiar with dark magic and dark wizards…and who better to guard us against it than those who have lived by it. And of course the last choice was to teach at any school, in any subject…As I have said, these wizards are irrefutably great in the practice of the dark arts. They have drank and eaten spells and curses which we have never encountered before…and because we are a school, it would be wise to have the students learn from the best. You are my best selection…" McGonagall's sight skimmed through the room and received a more accepting aura from her professors. "And quite frankly, Mr. Malfoy is not just our best choice, but our only choice."

"But Minerva, how certain are you that this man will do no harm to any of us?" asked Slughorn.

"Oh he won't, Horace"

"How are we so sure professor?" Hermione, who was more composed by this time doubted McGonagall's answer. She cleared her throat steadily, with her face firm and stern upon answering;

"Because any harm they inflict on someone, any delinquency with the use of magic will give them a one-way ticket to Azkaban with no possibility of release."

The corridors at this time were the actual opposite of what it was about an hour ago. No students were out since they were in fact sent back to their houses. A single sound only resounded through the sturdy halls.

"Nothing much has changed, really. It's been the same grounds..same school" a lady with dark brown hair tilted her head up towards the ceiling and brought it towards the sides of the concretes of the castle. The rather silver haired man followed her along the corridors while she 'showed him around'…as if he had not been familiar with the place, ridiculous excuse he may say. But instead of displaying his deepest thoughts on the matter, he was pleasant yet unlikely silent. His face showed no signs of disrespect and contempt but a bit of boredom was faintly visible. He looked over to the garden at the middle of the halls, unconsciously recalling a few memories, most of them were of that humongous tree standing by the back.

"Something is different about you, Draco" the former Slytherin girl had her arms folded as she turned to him. His entire body was already directed towards the garden, only allowing her a view of his right side. Malfoy stood exquisitely as he ever did. Pansy was still. She did not make another sound. Instead, she waited for him to answer.

"Hmm" the man turned to face his old friend with both his hands inside his pockets.

"A lot of things are different, aren't they?" his lips curved into an exhausted smile but his eyes were fierce. Weakness was not noted in any expression of his, not at all. She gave him an interesting smirk in return and walked towards him giving him a pat on the shoulder.

"It's good to see you, Draco. Welcome back" her vixen eyes turned back to him once again and lead them back to her office.

Attention wasn't something he was deprived of. Even during his days as a student, Draco Malfoy had always had an impressive count of women chasing after him. After all, he was undeniably handsome and his wealth only aided. Although, at this very moment he was getting different sorts of attention; the students, his former professors, and his former classmates who, by now are considered to be his colleagues. This was very awkward for him if he were to be honest. Nevertheless, he continued to walk towards his first class, moving his way out of the heinous flock of 8:30 a.m. As he focused his sight straight ahead, he pictured a familiar figure but a more mature one, heading towards his direction. She held two large books with her left hand and walked graciously towards her north.

Hermione greeted the students as they did upon bumping into each other in the crowd.

"Good Morning, Professor!"

"Good Morning, Ms. Remmington" she nodded and gave the brunette Ravenclaw her most genuine smile. She was in a better mood today than she was previously. Professor McGonagall had explained herself justly and she decided to accept the idea that she was going to see Draco Malfoy around from then on. She walked further, heading towards her own class when she came across a pair of cold, silver-blue eyes. For a second, she could've sworn she felt her heart sink as though those eyes had taken her back in time, an awful memory it was. Her insides jolted with mischief, luckily her external-self had remained calm throughout the eye contact. Bitterness lurked within the air of a meter when she walked past this vile man. There wasn't an obvious greeting from either of the two bodies but of course, there was some sort of feeling, a sense of acquaintance perhaps, and yet they chose to ignore it…or at least she chose to do so.

Upon arriving at the doorstep of his assigned classroom, the raw professor pushed both doors open and walked serenely towards the front platform. He had no trouble gaining the attention of his students as their eyes were already fixed on him. All of them. He wasn't aware that he was staring at the students for a time being, the moment he has returned to his senses, he started his introduction off with a clearing of throat. He plastered himself at the center where everyone had a good view of him while he stood with his hands slid into his pockets. "I am aware that you have been with Ms. Parkinson in your previous years here at this school, and even at the beginning of the term…unfortunately, this year, a formal announcement was not given to the students regarding the changes of this subject." Young witches and wizards curiously watched the man before them write his name on the board that stood on his left side with claws as its feet. It didn't matter much as to who he was when he presented himself in front of the students, they weren't exactly very fond of Pansy and thought a change was somewhat better. But as soon as his name was printed on the board, unsubtle looks of surprise made its way to their faces. Malfoy knew what was going on inside their heads. Young as they were, he was sure they've heard of the stories of his time….and him.

"Starting today you will be with me in this class. I am Professor Malfoy. Draco Malfoy"

Hermione stared at the redheaded Auror seated a few inches from her.

"Don't you ever stop eating like a pig, Ronald?"

"Oh for crying out loud, Hermione it's lunch and besides I've been roaming around this castle the entire morning" his mouth was very much full when he spoke.

The witch only shook her head and returned back to her plate, pressing her fork over a piece of pumpkin pie. Ron and Harry had been sent here, at Hogwarts because of Malfoy, any misbehavior from him and that blasted wand of his, Dementors would gladly kiss his forsaken body towards Azkaban. Dementors, those vicious creatures would not differ an innocent boy from a powerful dark force, they needed to be protected from that. Harry, who had been absent since lunch started had just entered the great hall through the door at the corner, but he wasn't alone. Draco made his way to his seat on the teacher's dining table. Pansy pulled out the seat beside Madam Hootch at Professor McGonagall's left. Opposite their side lined the ever so unforgettable trio with a much surprised witch.

"Did you just come in with Malfoy?" she bent over to look at Harry who was seated beside Ron.

"Oh yeah. I found something down the dungeons earlier. I couldn't exactly point out what it was and I thought he might be able to figure it out" he said to her while eating off his own plate. Hermione kept staring at him unbelievably.

"What?" he said.

She watched his eyes grow wide and his shoulders shrug. On her direct side, Ron stared down her face in a way which was not at all offensive.

"He isn't so bad actually. Well I mean the hint of cockiness always lingered of course but he's rather different than he was back then" the young Weasley dribbled his head from side to side when he spoke with his mouth full.

"Unbelievable" then again she shook her head and ignored the thought of her best friends seeing this so differently from her perspective. Harry looked at her, then Ron who only shrugged his shoulders with eyebrows raised.

"Anyway, how's Gryffindor preparing for the big game tomorrow?" a change of topic took Granger's attention back to present.

"What game?" Harry looked at her with question, eyeing her eat the last pieces on her plate.

"You do know you have Quidditch against Slytherin tomorrow…right?" Ron added, sounding less clueless. Hermione had so much on her agenda this year; McGonagall just made her head of Gryfffindor house, Transfiguration classes were hers alone, all levels and Professor Flitwick has succeeded in forcing her to teach Charms for first years and second years. With all of that to worry about, she just happened to forget about the Quidditch game her house was arranged for…tomorrow! They could see her eyes quiver at the mention of it. In a glimpse of a second, her palms had already slammed to her face with murmurs uttered beneath her breath "...how could I forget….so stupid." If there was one thing this most brilliant witch hated, it most definitely was being unprepared and oblivious to her tasks.

"May I have your attention everyone" the sound of glass chiming against McGonagall's fork distracted their little chitchat. Everyone lent their ears to the Headmistress for the impending announcement. "I am confident that all of you have been informally introduced to our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Malfoy. In behalf of the staff and your teachers, I would like to give formality to that introduction. May I request professor Malfoy to stand please" apparently all heads feasted on the new professor while he stood manly and nodded his head. Women quibbled over the charming gentleman more than how the men questioned his allegiance. "Thank you, Professor Malfoy." He sat down and looked around the crowd observing whoever, or whatever he came about. Nothing stood out of the ordinary to him as he was keenly lurking. "Also, there is one other thing I would like to inform everyone….the house of Slytherin has been temporarily under my care for a time being. As headmistress, I have been trying my very best to balance this task with other matters. In lieu of this circumstance, it is best for me to appoint someone else to head the house. Someone who can promise you their full and utmost attention...to train you, assist you and influence you to become the greatest." Interest arose from a lot of those settled in the great hall. A new Head of Slytherin was to be appointed at this very moment. All assumed it to be the raven-haired lady whose blood resembled the snakes of Slytherin. Professor Parkinson was indisputable at the thought of her name being mentioned, how wrong her guarantees were.

"With an outstanding knowledge and a queer persistence in refining the study of the Dark Arts, not to forget…a true Slytherin. I have decided to appoint Professor Malfoy as the new Head of Slytherin House."


	3. Mudblood

Lunch was almost over for everyone who was still mingling around the great hall. "You know, I honestly thought she was going to appoint me as the new head of house" Draco only looked at his conversant with similar skepticism. "I wasn't really expecting that, believe me." The young man was pleased with this immediate promotion, yet startled at the same time. His eyes again meddled through the diminishing crowd, finding nothing to amuse himself with. For no intentional reason, his gaze switched to right expecting to see the same unexciting site. Instead, he found himself compelled with a pair of dainty, chestnut eyes. It intrigued him. The woman whom they belonged to, on the other hand, decided to break the awkward contact leaving a trace of indifference for him to notice. "No matter. I'm sure you'll make a fine head. Besides, everyone seems to be fairly approving of you." His ears were hearing Pansy's words clearly, but his eyes stayed still on a certain witch who had persistently disliked him. What seemed to have finally amused him sketched out his best smirk "Not everyone."

"Calm down Hermione. They'll be fine"

"Well I can't, can I Ron?!" "Why did I even forget about all this….and worse, Malfoy is the Head of Slytherin" she moaned, having herself stare at him in between. House heads were always expected to somewhat coach their students and assist them in any way they can. As for her, she had only been an audience on the bunks, the genius who only took the library as her pitch. Malfoy on the other hand, was a fair player. A seeker. He knew more than what she did.

"If it helps, I can lend you a good half hour. I could teach you the basics and all the other things you need to know."

"Thanks Harry but a good half hour wouldn't be good enough I'm afraid. Besides you've got your own assignment from McGonagall."

Her thoughts became wearier with time against her. She sighed with her next breath and gathered her belongings on the table

"Never mind, I'll be at the library. There must be something in there enough to prepare me." Both only stared in wonder at the dreadful woman as she exited the side door.

"She's gone mad…. Really mad" said the redheaded Auror.

I couldn't imagine how this could get worse with every day I have to spend in this castle grasping all the terrible news being brought in. But in this very moment, I couldn't possibly be bothered with anything else other than my sheer ignorance of Quidditch. Well, exaggeratedly. I know a few good things. It just didn't feel great knowing too little of something you're responsible for. My entire walk to the library allowed me to hear scattered noise; from squeals to whispers, at least a little peace and quiet wouldn't be hard to find somewhere. Also, it is a must that I find a good reference for tomorrow's game. This is my first year as Gryffindor head and I don't intend to humiliate myself and my students tomorrow. Finding what I needed wasn't a problem as I thought it would be. Coincidentally, I had chosen the right section to explore first. It was a book, commonly light for its size, somewhat old and almost untouched.

The wandering form of the baffled witch had found its place inside this rather dim room, stacked with hard-bounds and raw paper. She had chosen the table by the window, unraveling blues and rays of restful light. Her fingers flipped gently through the pages, and her eyes were zealous with every line written on them. Satisfaction grew with each finished page of the book. Constant distractions were known to her, nonetheless, they weren't enough to split her attention. Given the circumstance of sitting before the misty windows, she had taken full advantage of glancing over to the bright skies with every chance she was given. Finally, she closed the book after about a quarter of an hour of reading and started allowing her own trail of thoughts to cloud her bothered mind. To her unknowing, everyone had already left, leaving her alone in this huge maze of shelves. Bringing herself up from where she was seated and leaving the antique paperback, she strode down the silent pathway headed towards the door. The bizarre absence of any sound was starting to suspense her. Bravery was no question, but the feeling was roughly unpleasant. All of the students should be in class at this hour, explains how the room was empty. However, a faint sound started to brush against the boulder ground. A sound of probable footsteps growing with every step she took forward. Her head shook to the right where all the shelves were, she believed it came from somewhere amongst the anterior racks. Further, she thought. At this time her wand had already been taken out, she wasn't taking any chances. The hesitant professor walked towards the sound without a word and stopped when another body appeared right in front of her.

Whatever that was that Potter found inside the dungeons was quite peculiar. Nothing was visible to the eye with what we were trying to figure out. I needed to know what it was, if it was dangerous and how we could possibly get rid of it. The bothersome smell was something I've come across with, but I couldn't remember what it was exactly. Left with nothing to do, I decided to head to the library and use my time to find something that would help me remember what it could be. My fingers pressed against the first book on a certain shelf in the east wing, gliding it towards the left while I scanned for 'Ancient Alchemy: Forgotten Magic' and so it was found. The rather heavy, dusty, hard bounded, wooden colored book stood out from all the rest. It was the largest out of all the others on that shelf. I pulled it out from the center and started flipping pages while I dragged my feet towards the end of the narrow partition. All my attention went to the text, hardly minding anything else surrounding me. Nearing the end of my pathway, a pair of footsteps had become noticeable. I went on with reading and glanced in front once or twice, ignoring the separate noise. As I reached the other side, a strange figure stood before me with eyes as wide as an owl's. A silent gasp gust out from her mouth, on her hand entwined a brightened wand. Gleams of light made it impossible for me to recognize her face, each second felt like eternity. Then, the brightness had evened out drawing a beautifully stunned lady with auburn locks. For a moment I studied her, the book still opened with both my hands.

"Granger" I said, ending the blur.

"Malfoy" she spoke back.

Tension replaced the amount of suspense that occurred not too long ago. The unruffled young man eyed the lady standing before him. He spoke her name casually and got a very cold reply in return. His eyes narrowed down her wand, having figured out that she was about to strike a spell.

"I see you were going to disarm someone" he said with a little hint of mockery.

"Should I go on then?" said the witch. Her strong, full brows rutted in annoyance. She glared at the man who she always referred to as 'foul and loathsome.' Malfoy snorted deeply and closed the book he held. He took a few steps forward just enough to get out of the slim passageway he came from, enough to face Hermione upfront.

"It's been awhile, Granger" he said again, attempting to start a new conversation with his hand extended to her. She did nothing but stare at him indignantly and walked past him. Draco could only ignore what had just happened, degradingly, but gently shoving it off. Both hands were slid back into the pockets of his expensive slacks covered underneath the blacker cloak he had worn.

"You're unhappy with my return, that, you've made vigorously clear. But you can't keep ignoring me, Granger" carefully he spoke, fiddling with his book some more over one of the tables.

"Oh don't be so full of yourself, Malfoy" those chestnut eyes of hers had rolled as she turned back to him, half shouting.

"Well, you are avoiding me; the look you had up the office on the day I arrived, down the hallways when you pretended like we hadn't nearly bumped into each other" he continued to read, even pointing his index finger on the old, brittle piece of paper.

Having had enough of this—this ill-mannered ferret's rubbish, the livid lady stormed herself towards him with arms crossed firmly on her chest.

"If it's a warm and harmonious greeting you're expecting then surely you won't be hearing any from me. And you're absolutely right, I am beyond unhappy with your comeback, whatsoever. So if you would be so kind, Professor Malfoy" the last line was stretched out rather harshly, not that the rest of her words weren't

"…please, don't bother with the slightest greeting if we happen to bump into each other again." Every word that came out from her furious tongue was welcomed in the young man's ear.

"Being the brightest witch, as what you are referred by everyone else, I was expecting a more lenient and professional response, one which I am still curious if I am going to see or not" he said, unbendingly.

"How dare you question my modesty!" she gasped in rage.

"Challenging, not question"

"Listen you—you tre-" before the word could even be acknowledged, another set of voice had just bothered their ghoulish argument.

"P—professor Granger" A student, a Gryffindor student stood behind her, bending his trunk while he slowly regained his breath.

"Mr. Monahan?" both her and Malfoy turned their attention to the poor, lumpy second year boy who's wavy, brown hair shambled over his head.

"There's been a fight—at the—the quidditch pitch. Neil Willowback and Ethan Randalwig of Slytherin"

"What?!" widened her eyes.

"Willowback and Randalwig, Professor they've been throwing at each other since noon" repeated the boy with much concern.

Her late, aggravated face had turned into a worried daze as she turned to look at Malfoy one last time. He too, had this seemingly deliberating, though rough face. All three of them moved quickly to the quidditch pitch to witness a rumble of about ten students.

"Enough!" Hermione shouted. Soon enough the students had walked aside, leaving two haggard school boys, stumbling over each other. Loud as it was, it was as if they had not heard the professor's scream.

"Enough, I said!" she shouted once more, a little louder this time. But it was useless.

"Did you not hear?!" Grabbing the boy hovering on top of the other, Draco had succeeded in separating, let alone, silencing these pompously angry juveniles and having them stand in proper distance with their hands on the side.

"Now, both of you will follow Professor Granger to the Headmistress' office. The rest of you will be dealt with later. Everyone exit the field at once and go back to your houses. Now!" Trembling with fright at the tone of definite trouble, they complied with what he asked of them.

Another pair of horrifying eyes stomped towards them as they, too, paced towards her. A weak outbreath was the first sound she made, not one boy dared to look at her in the eye.

"What—happened, Willowback?" she asked.

The thin, pale boy with light brown hair kept himself quiet but his face seethed red and his fist tightening so intensely Hermione had quickly noticed. Beside the thin boy was another lad with raven black hair, twice as built as the first one.

"Mr. Randalwig, would you like to explain yourself?" but the boy too, kept to himself.

"Alright then, follow me" she said.

Hermione, along with the two boys stood straight across Professor McGonagall's table. White light from the crystal chandelier lit the entire concave chamber, antique chairs, two of them reared on each corner of the table's edge positioned in a way that they would be facing one another. McGonagall then broke the silence that took over ever since they had entered.

"Please do explain yourselves, gentlemen" she said so gently.

A sudden creek had them all turning to the back, where the door was. Draco had entered the room last and proceeded to the back of the Slytherin boy. Along his side was Hermione with much worry on her face.

"It was his fault, Professor. He jumped at me!" said Randalwig.

Willowback had only looked at him in shock and incredulity.

"Me?! It was you! I never would have jumped you if you hadn't called me a Mu-" the boy held back then sighed.

"What was it that he called you, Mr. Willowback?" McGonagall asked very curiously.

"A Mu—A Mu—" the boy stammered.

"Well?" asked Hermione.

"A Mudblood" he said so quietly that if it weren't for the silence it would have been impossible to hear.

McGonagall's eyes grew and her brows wrinkled with intolerance. Randalwig looked down in anger and so little shame. And Hermione, oh was she displeased to hear that word again. Draco, who stood next to her had quietly looked down to the stoned floor.

"I am very—very disappointed in the both of you. Especially you, Mr. Randalwig." The old woman drew out her glasses and placed them on her table.

"Surely your teachers will make sure you will know better than to use those terrible words" she spoke directly to the professors standing behind each student with seriousness and insistence.

"Ten points will be taken from Gryffindor. And fifteen points will be taken from Slytherin"

All four bodies froze. "Excuse me, professor" Malfoy interrupted politely. "Isn't that a bit unfair? Fifteen points is quite far from ten"

"Ten points each for having violently, and disturbingly approached one another. As for Mr. Randalwig's use of such terrible word, another five points, that's quite fair if you ask me." She had raised her eyebrow at Malfoy and slid her glasses back behind her ear.

"It's only one word, Professor, shouldn't be a big deal. I mu-" he continued to protest.

McGonagall looked at him firmly, he knew what it meant. On his way out, he had a glance at Hermione who was shaking her head at him with a face so unforgiving. She took her student and walked past Malfoy and the rugged Slytherin lad. He watched them leave the room and could've sworn he heard her mutter the words " _Of course it's only one word. Of course."_


	4. Quidditch Day

I do not own Harry Potter, but I hope you enjoy reading. This is where the fun starts! Reviews are always welcome xo

* * *

Breakfast came early the next day with sausages, toast and everything else appearing endlessly on the golden platters. Hermione hadn't taken one bite off of anything, her stomach had not been well since last night, unendingly thinking about the nasty things that could happen, thousands of them.

"Look at her, not even a single piece on her plate" Ron whispered to Harry as they both watched their friend turn paler. Her hair was tied up in a high ponytail revealing every curve, every shrill edge of her flawless face.

"Hermione, you really need to eat. It's going to be hot today and we don't know for sure when the game is going to end. Come on" said Harry, filling her plate with waffles.

Seeing the students in their Gryffindor scarves didn't help Hermione's battling stomach as it only made her more and more nervous. She barely attended the practices, who knows how well they've trained. As for the Slytherins, she had seen Malfoy last night, drenched in his own sweat at around nine o'clock in the evening. He was walking by the corridors, towards his own bunk in the castle. She knew he had met his team and played with them, he had his broom in his hands.

"I think I'm going to be sick" the poor woman looked sideways, away from all the sausages and hams, partially covering her mouth with her fingers. What she saw entering the corner door reminded her of another unpleasant feeling, it was Malfoy who, for the –nth time had locked eyes with her. The hilarious grim in her disgusted eyes turned dreadful and cruel. Little did she know both Aurors beside her had noticed the more intense glare she gave her least favorite Slytherin.

"Exactly what was that?" Ron, who was always a bit nosy didn't waste any time beating around the bush, instead, he asked bluntly. Unlike Ron, Harry knew what had happened yesterday afternoon, he overheard the students talking by the garden. If the rumors are true, he knew it was best not to mention it, he cleared his throat and shook his head at Ron who instantly knew what that meant.

"By the way, Ginny's going to be here today" Harry said.

"Is she really? Thank Goodness" Hermione sighed. This, as Harry had hoped did lighten her mood. Ginny has always been the closest girl she had as a friend, it wasn't all the time she was comfortable talking to neither Harry, nor Ron about everything. Of course, women had other problems men could never understand. Time had gotten nearer to the start of the game, on one corner lined trash-talking, belligerent students in green and silver striped mufflers around their necks. On the other, where Hermione stood, roared a less muddled group of youngsters in the same striped mufflers only, they were in maroon and gold. She took out deep, constant breaths to get rid of the overwhelming feeling dominating her entire physique.

"Hermione!" she turned.

"Oh, Ginny!" the warmth of Ginny's hug was splendid, it relaxed her a bit. Behind her grinned a taller man with the same red hair and pale, white skin.

"How ya' doin', Mione? It's good ta' see ya'"

"Good to see you, George" he too, gave her a very comforting squeeze.

"Where's Ron and Harry?" asked Ginny.

"They'll be here soon, just went down to Hagrid's, he might have forgotten about the game. He'll be really bummed if he'd miss this, I'm sure." The youngest Weasley agreed. One minute later the two Aurors had shown up with the giant everyone so loved.

"There you are! Just in time, I need to be down there to send them off. I'll see you after the game, I suppose. They want me with the rest of the staff" Hermione whooped another breath, embraced Hagrid who said "A win fer Gryffindor, I'm sure! A great adviser yeh are, Hermione" a genuine smile hovered over the nervous witch as she strode herself down the wooden stairs.

Four more minutes and the game was yet to begin, the crowd was getting bigger, harsher even. The whole school was out, yes, even the Headmistress was excited by the front, wriggling graciously with her full attention on the pitch. Draco waited patiently for the sound of Madam Hootch's whistle, eyeing all corners of the pitch as though he was searching for something along the heap of magic folks.

"Nervous, are we?" Pansy, who was seated right next to him nudged onto his shoulder, he looked over immediately with a handsome smug on his pale face.

"Not exactly, they play awfully well these kids" he said, with no hint of her flirtatious approach.

Behind them sat Neville Longbottom and Professor Sprout who seemed to be discussing about the greenhouses' worn-out roof.

"Say, Longbottom, you haven't seen Granger have you? Any minute now and the bloody bludgers will be set loose" Professor Slughorn had almost leapt, rattling beside Professor McGonagall.

"Only at breakfast, Professor. She'd probably gone with Harry and Ron, but no worries I've told her to come sit with the rest of us." Immediately after Neville had said this, Hermione was already climbing the last bit of the staircase looking sheepishly anxious. Everyone had heard her come in, even Draco who had stopped lurking around. She brought herself over to Neville's left side and sat in time for Madam Hootch's whistle blow. In an instant, the bludgers started tailing one player after another, and another.

"You don't seem to be mingling around the other teachers" Draco started without blinking through the rough play.

"Hmm..I do, not all the time though. I prefer to be—reserved, as we call it" her pale, pinkish lips curved halfway rotted.

"The Old Slytherin way, I see" he shared the same preposterous smug as his old housemate.

"Another ten points for Slytherin!" howled a boy with thick, luscious blonde locks two steps down the announcer's booth.

Things have not been good for Gryffindor, beaters were doing remarkable hitting in all the right directions, sending all those filthy bludgers towards the Slytherins. The chasers weren't doing terrible either only that the Slytherin keeper was better. As for their own keeper, he hadn't done anything else but trouble Hermione, she had to look down half the time covering her face with a hovered hand on her left temple, swaying her head from left to right. This was a nightmare, she very well thought.

"What do you know about Granger?" asked Malfoy, relaxed with how the game has been going so far. Pansy looked at him confusingly with little emotion.

"Brilliant, although I hate to admit. Teaches Transfiguration for all levels, McGonagall always fancied her even before. And I've heard Flitwick has forced her to teach Charms for first year and second years." They paused at another score.

"Another one for Slytherin! Fifty to zero" the announcer too, had a stain of disgrace with how he said it. The Slytherin chasers had taken turns in throwing that quaffle through the high rings, and the keeper had dodged ever single entry instead of blocking it.

"Why the sudden interest?" she peered "Curiosity." He ended.

It seemed as though the Gryffindors had turned sour at the sight of the scoreboard and the Slytherins had started shouting nasty things at them.

"Some sort of git this one! Not even trying to block the bloody thing!" Ron almost cried in frustration looking like a mad bulldog with his face sagging below his jaw.

"I din' think it was this bad after Gunt graduated! Won all Quiddtich cups that one" Hagrid stared unsurely at the new Gryffindor keeper who could barely remain on his broomstick.

"It's up to the seeker now, come on!" yelled the heated redhead.

"I wouldn't keep my hopes too high. Also the seeker is new" a deep Scottish voice slid beyond the heavy noise. It was an older lad with straight, brown hair, neatly buffed. Handsome young man he was, Oliver Wood.

"Blimey! Haven't seen you in ages since you've started playing for the Chudley Cannons!"

"Thought you'd never come, mate how are ye'?" George took Wood's fists and pulled him into a manly hug.

"Great to see you, Wood!" greeted Harry, Ginny tagged along with her hands locked onto his.

"Good to see you all" he smiled, turning towards the game.

"Seventy to zero!"

Eleven minutes had passed and still no sign of the snitch's whereabouts. Almost half the crowd kept an eye on for the golden pellet, nearly ignoring the depressing game and sharing a single thought; the snitch was the last hope for Gryffindor. Neville had been constantly clearing his throat to break the sound of Hermione's voice asking "How bad is it, Neville?"

One moment later, a pair of brooms swiped swiftly in front of their shack as though they were racing. Seekers!

"The snitch!" screeched Neville. Suddenly, all was alive again, peering on the snitch and those racing towards it. Hermione stood with eyes as wide as an elf's.

"Come on, Willowback!" her unusual behavior rewarded her with stares from the rest of the crowd, especially Pansy who seemed a bit irritated, but she didn't care. She gave it her loudest shout, jumping up and down like a dimwitted troll. Malfoy's brows hunched upwards feeling his toes tingle unnervingly. The entire pitch watched as bludgers tailed the two lads, beaters along their sides. Thrill hurled even more as they circled over and below each other heading towards one of the rings, where a frantic Adam Lutherhand stiffened at the sight of what looked like a tornado. A streak of gold flew past him, going through the ring, he turned to the last thing he heard

"Watch out!"

It was dim.

"Shhhh! He's waking"

"M-Mmm…" moaned the skinny boy laying down the hospital bed. "W-what happened?" he asked perplexedly.

"Are you alright, Mr. Lutherhand?" his faint eyesight managed to clear out the angelic face of his professor with much concern on her face. Surrounding him were dirty, reeking men in Quidditch robes. And then it came to him, he flew half his body up with an opened mouth.

"The snitch! I-it was so close!" he freaked.

"Mr. Lutherhand"

"Oh, I was horrible. I should've moved out the way! I let us down. I let us down!"

"Mr. Lutherhand"

"If only I wasn't too much of a coward, blocking all those quaffles" cried the poor boy. "We could've done it if it weren't for me, stupid me!"

"Mr. Lutherhand!" finally, the boy paused. His eyes twinkled looking over the smiling faces of his teammates and Professor Granger.

"Randalwig bumped right at you, Adam! Got the snitch when he fell" Neil let out a weak chuckle and patted him by the shoulder. "But don't worry, Professor Granger made sure you were carefully brought down"

"So does that mean—"

"We won, Mr. Lutherhand"

Hermione strutted happily out the hospital wing, leaving the rest of the Gryffindors howling in victory. Nothing could possibly ruin her mood, not even Malfoy who stood over another hospital bed together with the rest of the Slytherin team. He had seen her coming their way, glanced sideways as she passed through them. He excused himself among the students and walked behind the ecstatic woman.

"Granger" he spoke firmly.

Hermione turned around to a complete stop and stared into his eyes, less reluctant. This gave him permission to move closer to her, his face was brewing with displeasure yet he was strangely gentle. He cleared his throat, a deep voice rumbled out of him while his hands shuffled through his pockets. Hermione faced him properly and found his right hand stretched before her. "Congratulations"

Unlike his first attempt, the handshake was received quite well. "Thank you" she said flatly, nodding. As she was about to head north again, he halted her once more.

"Also—I would like to apologize for yesterday. I'll be sure my student knows better next time." With that, Draco nodded and walked back to the hospital wing, Hermione had a feeble smile on her face.

Evening shadowed later that day and cheers travelled through the air of the remarkable Great Hall, a feast had been held with Professor McGonagall's welcome to the plenty visitors, previous students of Hogwarts. The bewitched hall had been arranged quite differently than it usually was as the front table couldn't possibly accommodate all the alumni, and having them sit among the students wasn't also a better idea. What used to be an occupied wooden table had gone empty; teachers, staff and visitors were to have their own banquet at Professor McGonagall's office.

"It's been ages! What's the two of them doing in there?" Ron hissed. After a much worrisome day, Hermione thought she deserved a warm, soothing bath before dinner and Ginny needed a few things done too, things which men like Ron and Harry would never understand.

"Well, whatever it is they're doing in there, it's best to leave them be. I'm not about to stay up all night getting scowled at…" said Harry, raising his eyebrows and allowing his eyes to stretch whilst wavering his head from side to side. He held a copy of The Daily Prophet and continued to read as he has been for the past two hours. Ron, who sat across him over the warm fireplace of Hermione's lounge slouched comfortably, flicking his wand making tiny sparks through the fire.

"We should've gone with George and Oliver…" he cried, regretful.

Inside the stilted door across the lounge stood a fresh Hermione, ruffling through her closet and contemplating which robes to wear for tonight. Ginny sat by the edge of the enormous bed looking at her dearest friend—and likely sister, pull out a velvet robe, similar to that of Professor McGonagall's but differently shaded.

"Oh for goodness sake, Hermione! You're not attending to students tonight, you're going to a dinner banquet" said Ginny who had clearly disapproved of the outfit she had chosen.

"I don't see anything wrong with this" she said, confused.

"You know, I actually thought that you and Ron deciding to stay as friends was a god idea" it was dreadful seeing Hermione like this—as though she was barely living, even though she herself never really considered it a problem.

"Come on, Ginny. Everything's well, besides he is very much happy back with Lavender"

"It's not Ron I'm worried about, 'Mione" rolled Ginny's eyes.

"What does that mean?" she sniggered sourly, hovering the velvet robe enough to get a better glimpse.

A faded sigh took her gaze off the demure piece of elegant clothing and shifted to the redhead who rummaged through the old cabinet on her left.

"It means..." she continued to plunge, "It means you need to stop thinking about work sometimes, get out of this castle—"

"I do get out of this castle!"

"Hogsmeade doesn't count" she pointed right away "You need to meet new people, maybe travel around during the holidays. Come to think of it, when was the last time you spent Christmas at the burrows?" finally, the cluttering had ended with a pair of casual jeans and a simple turtle-necked sweater in cream. She did not protest, it did look rather comfortable than those robes.

"I appreciate your concern, Ginny, I really do but I'm alright with how I am" she said, sliding her arms into the sweater. Ginny eyed her dear friend and a satisfied smile curved onto her lips, both her hands gently took Hermione's.

"You're a very brilliant witch, Hermione. Most brilliant if you ask me, and kind—and ever so beautiful. I only wish that you'd let someone into your life already."

Their beautiful moment had yet been disturbed by a moaning, impatient voice knocking on the door repeatedly.

"What's the matter with you two, have you been killed in there? I don't think I'm going to last any longer without being fed!"


	5. Over Dinner

Hello! I don't own Harry Potter and its original characters but I hope you enjoy! Reviews are very well welcome xo

* * *

A long table stood at the center of the huge hollow where the same golden goblets and shimmering plates aligned themselves properly as endless food refilled on them. Further on the right length was an enchanted dessert stall fountaining chocolates and scattering truffles. A few people sat on the dining table while others who were through paced around the room to mingle, carrying dessert with them. Arriving later than most guests, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny took a seat at the nearly empty dining table, sitting by Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick.

"Potter! How great to see you dear, I wasn't aware that you came as well" said McGonagall with a surprised look on her face. Professor Flitwick, on the other hand, looked rather confused.

"What are you talking about, Minerva? Mr. Potter has been here for a few days already"

"Oh not him, Filius! I meant Ms. Weasley" she said, slapping through mid-air.

"You said Potter" he snorted in a matter-of-fact, squirming on the other side of McGonagall.

"Yes, yes I did. Ms. Ginny Weasley-Potter" she said again, rolling her eyes.

"Goodness! I never knew. My apologies, Ms. Weasl—er..Potter" Ginny only giggled at the sight of Professor Flitwick scratching the back of his head.

Both Ron and Harry did not babble much aside from the small talk they had with George and Oliver who came to sit with them.

Fortunately, they weren't the only ones who were late as Madam Hootch and Professor Sprout had just arrived with Madam Pompfrey, who all sat next to Professor Flitwick.

"Say, Minerva have I told you already? The students have loved the way Miss Granger here has been running her Charms class! I suppose it wouldn't be too difficult to take the third years next year too, aye?"

"Filius!" wheezed McGonagall.

"Nothing too serious" he chuckled nervously.

"So I've been told, I always knew you'd do well, Miss Granger or better yet, Professor" she smiled.

"I would love to take the third years if you insist, Professor Flitwick!" Hermione's eyes shone with delight. Although her friends and all the rest who were seated close looked at her in a disturbed, however, impressed way.

"See now what you've done, Filius! Give the poor girl some rest" howled Madam Pompfrey

"I agree. There is no question with your abilities, Miss Granger but I highly suggest you not to burden yourself too much. Enjoy, find something to relish yourself with—or someone!" said Professor Sprout with intended humor.

"Alright, alright" murmured Professor Flitwick in defeat.

"Oh for goodness sake, let's disregard anything work related and enjoy the night" said McGonagall.

"Right you are, Minerva. But Miss Granger, may I just say this one last thing, amazing game today. Absolutely exciting at the last minute" Madam Hootch praised, joining the conversation. All heads have nodded around the small number of people seated.

"Yeah well, I think your keeper needs some sort of fixing" Ron husked, sending laughter along the table.

"Maybe Mr. Wood can help you out" suggested Madam Hootch. Everyone had turned to Wood who was answering all of Harry's questions on the upcoming Quidditch world cup. It took a whole thirty seconds before he had noticed everyone looking at him.

"Err—Mr. Wood is a very busy man, Professor" said Hermione, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Mr. Wood, would you happen to have any plans while on vacation?" he blinked curiously at Professor McGonagall, putting all he had heard into a sentence.

"Oh! Um…Er—no, actually. Yeah. Now that you mention it, I don't exactly have other plans. I'll be staying in Hogsmeade, that way it'll be easier for me to get to the World Cup in time. Is there any reason of you asking, professor?" he asked as he obviously had not heard of what the others have been talking about. Wood found himself dumbfounded, clueless to what they have been discussing.

"Is there any chance you could help Hermione with the keeper?" Ron's eyes had turned so desperate as his voice felt as if it had knelt down, begging. Oliver's face turned cheerful and excited, much different from how he looked when he told them about Hogsmeade with no other plans.

"Well, there's a plan for me after all" he said, eagerly smiling at Hermione, who let out a breath in relief.

Ginny was the first to leave the dining table for the butterbeer and pumpkin Turkish delight she had been eyeing on dessert stall. Loud laughter back from the table startled her, loosening her grip on the beer bottle, fortunately, another pair of hands caught the glass on time, carrying it back on top of the wooden stall.

"Thank you" she sighed in relief. Much to her surprise, the person who had helped her was not someone she expected to see.

"M-Malfoy!" she stiffed. Draco wasn't stupid to have missed it, he too, sighed with a straight face

"Calm down, Weasley. I'm not allowed to swing my wand at anyone" he said, pouring beer onto a cup and handing it to her.

"It's Potter now" less frightened, she took the goblet and watched him walk over to the other side of the table, piercing a tiny bowl into this side of the fountain watering with chocolate, vanilla on the other. He drew his attention back to the pale woman, capturing the diamond ring on her finger.

"I see. Congratulations" he said, dropping pieces of apples onto the chocolate filled bowl.

"What brings you here? You know, after all these years?" asked Ginny.

"Teaching. Defense Against the Dark Arts"

"I see" in only minutes of talking to Malfoy, she had herself convinced there wasn't anything harmful this man could do to her.

"And your brother? Has he no plans of settling yet?" He asked, slightly out of topic.

"No, not really. They're still getting used to each other, it's only been a year and a half if I'm not mistaken."

Malfoy spun bafflingly. "A year? They've known each other since they were eleven"

"I guess, but he's never really spoken to Lavender until you were on your fifth year" this shook Malfoy even more confused "Who is Lavender?" then she had realized, they weren't on the same page at all. She had also noticed that Malfoy had been staring at something else the entire time, if she hadn't known better, she would right away suggest it was Hermione he was eyeing. The thought of it amused her all too well, Ginny tittered.

"Ron has been seeing Lavender Brown again, fellow Gryffindor and classmate of theirs. Hermione and he, have decided to remain friends only after three months of their experimental relationship" she explained, guarding his subtle stares until she was certain of who he had been staring at. Their little talk had grown very interesting, she thought.

"Really" there was a touch of exult with how he said it, although he assumed she hadn't noticed.

"Really" repeated Ginny, taking a sip from the goblet Malfoy had handed to her. "I best be going, it seems like they've been talking about very interesting things over there. Would you like to join us?"

"Thanks, Blaise came to visit. I'd like to know how he's doing" he said, leaning his head to the left. True enough, there stood Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson.

Ginny understood, bidding him goodbye and strode back to the dining area.

"What did I miss?" asked Ginny, lowering down the small plate as she sat.

"Nothing important. Just these goons mocking my keeper" Hermione replied with annoyance.

"Come on, Hermione. You wouldn't deny it yourself if I asked you. That boy is a menace!" she looked at Ron fiercely, not very happy with how they've been laughing at Lutherhand. The poor boy wasn't any good, she couldn't have agreed more but she pitied him too much to enjoy hearing their rude comments.

"I was going mental when Wood told me the seeker was new"

"Which brings me to ask you, Wood. How did you know?" George, whose face was dismantled from drinking something from the goblet nudged his shoulder carefully.

"Er—" Oliver's face had turned light looking at Hermione as though he was unsure how she'd react if she knew, but he told them anyway.

"I—uh…I went down to see them, thought I'd give them a bit of advice, told me a lot, those kids"

"They never told me you came to see them" he looked at Hermione nervously.

"Oh err—I might have told them not to tell anyone. I'm terribly sorry" the handsome boy, though tensed, slid out a very weak giggle.

"That's alright. I wasn't very encouraging anyway, they must have gotten their energy from you" her gentle smile relieved Wood incredibly fast.

"Of course they did! Imagine that! Famous Oliver Wood sending them off before play"

"That's so kind of you to say, Ron. Flattering"

Ginny didn't quite care about the whole thing, all she thought about was her little chitchat with Malfoy and her growing suspicion. Was it possible that something had happened between him and Hermione? Wood had gone back to discussing the difference of the latest Nimbus and Firebolt to Harry, and the teachers have been throwing questions at the Weasley brothers of Percy's whereabouts, leaving Hermione in trance. This was the perfect time.

"You never told me Malfoy was here" she said pretending to be surprised.

"Yeah" she answered shortly.

"How is he?" to Hermione's unknowing, Ginny was then trying to lure her into admitting some sort of untold attraction between Malfoy and her, but as much as she tried, All of Hermione's answers have been very close-ended and none of which suggested something oozing.

"Arrogant, conceited, though not as much as before. I don't know, Ginny I prefer not to involve myself with him"

"He seems okay. Even Neville's talking to him" she lead Hermione's attention to the back where Neville was indeed with Malfoy, he looked so comfortable, he wasn't taunting him like before.

"And he does look awfully handsome if you ask me" perhaps she had been too exhausted with curving words just so she could hear Hermione say something good about Draco that the words had slipped right out of her tongue. When she had realized what she had done, she turned rigid hoping Hermione doesn't switch the topic.

"I—I mean" she swallowed to her twisting guts, carefully turning to get a glimpse at Hermione who still had her eyes fixed on them.

"I guess. You know if it weren't for that rotten attitude of his he would have been very attractive" Ginny had almost galloped with what she had heard and Hermione, as though she was lost in trance and had come to her senses had realized what she had said and panicked in secret.

"I—I meant to say he would look more—human if he was a better person" the fright was so obvious that Ginny had smirked. Hermione was lost for words, bowing her head down in embarrassment and pretended to finish her leftovers, forcing them into her full stomach.

The night grew deeper and everyone had left the fascinating banquet. Ginny had left with George back to the burrows, Oliver Wood as well made his way back to Hogsmeade with Ron and Harry around midnight. Hermione had agreed to accommodate Wood during Gryffindor's Quidditch practices, he was going to train Lutherhand himself before their match against Ravenclaw after the Christmas holidays. She too, walked herself back to her own room, tired and half asleep. The moon shone brightly as the evening ended, it was beautiful. To be living in a world where magic wasn't extraordinary at all, there simply wasn't a better word to describe how the evening went, only magical.


	6. The Storeroom

The next day came tremendously fast and the Great Hall was once again packed with hundreds of faces, a fully-awake one belonged to Hermione who was reading the newspaper. Today was Sunday, the sun barely shone upon the castle grounds as snow just started to fall from the skies after the heavy rain. Ron and Harry had left very early before the rain had started with McGonagall's permission, a day off per week was part of their agreement and they decided Sunday was best. After a week of staying in Hogsmeade at an old shop made into an inn, the both of them had taken their broomsticks and flew back to the Burrows where the Weasleys lived. Hermione, on the other hand, did not have the same privilege. Teachers, staff and students, most especially weren't allowed to leave, Hogsmeade was the farthest they could visit during weekends and today was one of the few days she didn't want to go out. Breakfast was very unusual today as there were only five people on the front table; Argus Filtch the caretaker, Hagrid the giant gamekeeper, Professor Trelawney cluttering all over her own space, her own self and Pansy Parkinson who was just entering the front door, yawning. Surprisingly, she had taken the seat beside Hermione pouring a cup of coffee.

"Hermione" she greeted very plainly

"Good Morning, Pansy" she answered. Things haven't changed between them since in their school days, the stroppy relationship kept them distanced but not less professional towards each other.

"I suppose everyone else decided to sleep in. Last night was very—wild" Hermione droned quietly in reply, focused more on the Daily Prophet than their awkward conversation.

"Huh" snorted Pansy "So early yet the students have already found something to gossip about" they both peeked down to where the students sat. Squealing, babbling, and writhing teenage girls from different houses flocked around the Hufflepuff table, thankfully it wasn't at the Gryffindors' Hermione thought, that would have been embarrassing and it would have given Pansy something inappropriate to say about her house. The longer they stared suspiciously at the students, the bigger the circle had become.

"I wonder what they're prattling about" Pansy chewed on a piece of toast while continuing to fathom over the noisy school girls. Hermione had not gone back to reading the newspaper sharing the same curiosity.

Mr. Filtch who was supposedly enjoying a quiet breakfast walked down to the students and confiscated a page of The Daily Prophet, the flock had quickly dwindled in a matter of seconds sending miserable faces back to their own tables. The old caretaker was walking towards their direction whilst trying to read the title of Rita Skeeter's newest scoop.

"I reckon you'd want to keep this Ma'am" he said, turning in the ripped page to Pansy. At first, she had wondered why she was handed such thing and remembered she was actually the one in charge for discipline.

"Right. Thank you, Mr. Filtch" when the man had gone back to finishing his meal she held it at the center enough for both of them to see. In bold, gothic letters wrote 'Chudley Cannons' Charming Keeper Oliver Wood Spotted at Hogwarts' Quidditch Game' with Wood's handsome face smiling recklessly below it. Seeing the author gave them enough reason to read the whole article.

"What page is it?" Hermione asked. They were lucky to have another copy of the paper as what they were currently looking at was only a piece with Wood's picture.

"Turn to the sports section, page S-3" she said in a hurry and turned to Hermione who was now the one grasping the bigger paper.

'The Cannons previously announced a short vacation after five, long months of rough game planning for the World Cup. Seeker Tristan Slate with Chasers Zack Harris and Harell Dawson have been spotted strolling around Dufftown late in September. Beaters Vlad Freemont and Allan Kinley had recently mentioned spending their vacation at Mareus Norwin's (chaser) hometown. Whereabouts of the three are unknown as they chose to keep Norwin's address private. All have seemed to be spending their days elsewhere, away from their own broomsticks except for famous rookie, Oliver Wood who was spotted at the old Hogwarts pitch cheering alongside his fellow Gryffindors. Wood had gained his current position with the Cannons through good years at Hogwarts as Gryffindor Keeper. But is this truly reason enough for Wood to linger around the old castle? Or has his eyes fallen for something other than a raffling quaffle?'

"How is it that she manages to make everything sound so malicious?" said Pansy, overly disgusted at the image of Skeeter's scandalous face.

"Tell me about it" rolled Hermione's eyes, reliving a clear memory of how she has been a victim of Skeeter's false indictments.

Hermione stared at the article for a time being, then turned it back to the front page where the headline wrote 'Ministry Wizard Poisoned, No Suspect' she had enlightened herself with reading more of the article, the wizard managed to survive as he was immediately found by one of his colleagues lying unconsciously in his own office.

"Has Draco been here?" her attention flew back to Pansy who threw out another yawn.

"No" she said, watching the sleepy woman beside her stand from her chair.

"I guess I'll have to leave the storeroom open in case he comes down. I'm going back to sleep" Pansy had already left, waving her hand in the air to bid Hermione goodbye.

Hermione had managed to get through the day without any trouble, at lunch, she sat with Neville who hurriedly left for Hogsmeade to meet Luna. He asked her if she wanted to come but lied saying she had a few things to take care of, she thought she did him a favor. Neville was only being polite knowing Hermione didn't have Ron and Harry today, and she very well knew he didn't get to see Luna as frequently. They needed all the time for themselves. A million things had flooded through her thoughts whilst she wandered around the castle grounds, visiting Hagrid's humble, untidy hut where she found all the warmth she needed amidst the cold, dull weather. She had gone everywhere today, even visiting Neville and Professor Sprout's greenhouses. The lonely woman walked back towards the dim castle smiling along each portrait that greeted her. Out of nowhere, a startling voice whispered rather loudly in her ear.

"Hello!"

"Oh, Sir Nicholas! You startled me!" she lunged backwards. It must have been the cold that hindered her from feeling Nearly Headless Nick's presence. Usually, they would know if any of the ghosts were this close to them because of the icy feeling they brought out.

"You're not alone, are you?" said the ghost with more life that her.

"Ron and Harry took a day off so…yes, Sir Nick. I am alone" she gave out a funny smile. Nick's misty face showed pity all too clear that his voice had gone sad as well. He thought quickly of something that might help cheer her up.

"Would you like to come with me? The Bloody Baron is hosting a wonderful party down the dungeons!" indeed, the ghosts loved parties and Hermione's lips had lifted into a delighted curve with Sir Nick's invitation.

"Thank you, Sir Nicholas that's very thoughtful of you but I'm afraid I have to decline"

"Oh there's no need to be shy, my dear! Unless you've got better things to do then I suppose I won't take it offensively" Hermione remembered the last time she and her two best friends had attended a ghost party, it wasn't at all very amusing.

"I—I do, Sir Nick. I'm afraid I do. There's a potion I need down the second floor, it's for my class tomorrow" she was quick to lie, not wanting to offend the ghosts who only wanted to comfort her.

"Is that so? Shame" he said, still looking at Hermione with much pity. "I suppose I could walk you down the second floor"

"Oh that's not at all necessary, Sir Nick" she shook her head along with her hands.

"I must insist! Come now, I'll walk you to the storeroom" Hermione had turned pale not knowing what to say to Sir Nicholas when they reach the storeroom which happens to be locked during the weekends, only those with signed letters from either of the potions masters would be given access. Professor Slughorn and Pansy were the only ones who knew how to unlock the doors of the room. 'Alohomora' would be completely useless. She thought hard of what excuse she was going use, the least she wanted was Sir Nick not talking to her because she had lied. And then, like a sharp arrow penetrating through her mind, she remembered the exact words Pansy had said at breakfast "I guess I'll have to leave the storeroom open in case he comes down. I'm going back to sleep" but she mustn't rejoice yet, if Draco had already gotten what he needed, it must be locked again. Their walk to the second floor felt like a climb up a stormy, snowy mountain. The only thing that shook Hermione's heart from thumping faster was Peeves, who was heading towards the dungeons as well.

"Lookey lookey, ugly wugly granger" whispered an awful voice.

"Peeves!" snickered Sir Nick in anger "Don't listen to him, my dear he's got no friends you see" he looked at Hermione's slightly hurt face and glared back at the poltergeist

"Off you go or the Bloody Baron will hear about this! He wouldn't be so happy to find out you've just insulted a fair, harmless maiden" a slight mention of the Bloody Baron would be enough to drive Peeves away although it didn't stop him from cursing underneath his breath.

"I'm sorry my dear" sighed the more friendly ghost.

"It's alright, Sir Nick, he isn't the first one to say so" a forced smile appeared on her lips remembering the many times she had been called ugly or something similar, an incident with Ron, specifically only last Friday telling her she needed to take care of herself more as she's turning into an old hag with Grindylow hair.

"Oh nonsense. I think you are beautiful!" clapping his hands, he looked at Hermione straight in the eye to show his sincerity.

"Well, here I am" they had arrived at the second floor storeroom, Sir Nick waited until she had entered the room, which to her relief was still open. "Thank you again, Sir Nicholas!" she smiled.

One second was all it took for the Gryffindor ghost to sink himself below the ground, Hermione had closed the doors behind her and sighed to her greatest relief. Her agenda never involved coming down to the second floor, especially not here. The mere thought of her being caught ran over and over her head, though she had missed the feeling of excitement, the feeling of suspense, she craved for adventure more than ever just like when they were younger oh how troublemakers they were, she said to herself. She bit her lip thinking of what to make out of the old storeroom stacked with potions and herbs. Without hesitation, she marched around the chamber inspecting each shelf for something she could grab and use in the future. Surely Pansy and Professor Slughorn wouldn't notice if one bottle would be missing unless it's one of the dangerous ones. The front shelf was where the poisons were, she didn't bother wasting her time knowing it had been charmed. Proceeding to the second shelf with mildly dangerous potions, her eyes scanned over the labels only to familiarize herself, she needed nothing from that shelf either. She went on and on to about seven more shelves, unexpectedly enjoying her first rule breaking as a teacher. At this point, she was down to the last shelf at the far back, it took her almost an hour to roam around the incredibly huge area. Again, she skimmed through the shelves and stopped at the sight of a small, round bottle made of red crystals resembling a ruby. 'Memory Potion' her awed eyes glittered even more upon reading the label. This was the potion she needed most in this room, the glass was unlocked as she had suspected. Slowly, she tipped her feet in order to reach the top most rack and snatched the gleaming potion bottle. As she made her back to the door, walking through the same shelf, she stopped for the second time eyeing another bottle made of cheap, peachy glass. 'Beautification Potion' unlike the Memory Potion, the bottle was very much within her reach, within eye level and so, she picked it up wondering to herself why she had done it and walked further to the end of the shelf. Then, suddenly a soft thud turned her head upward, she had bumped into something smooth and black. Her skin had turned into snow becoming very pale and cold.

"W-what are you doing here?" she asked bravely. The man twinkled his eyes, utterly surprised to see her in there, he didn't answer. Instead, he took out a piece of parchment from the pocket of his cloak and held it up

'This form, as signed and approved by Professor Pansy Parkinson, Hogwarts Potions Master, gives Professor Draco Malfoy complete legal access to the second floor storeroom on this affixed date'

Hermione was in a state of mental block, she did not know what to say, or what to do. To her horror, another sound had just made its way inside the room.

"Draco? Professor Slughorn asked for me upstairs. Will you be alright in here?"

Draco, who had suspected her entrance was not authorized brought his index finger vertically over his lips, signaling her to stay quiet.

"I will. Thanks" his voice raised, enough for Pansy to hear meters away, his eyes, though were staring at Hermione's hands

"Alright. You'll have to lock up by yourself. I've written the instructions on the same paper where I wrote the spells to unlock the shelves"

Hermione had calmed down, thankful that Draco had not sold her out for the first time.

"Thanks" she said, feeling as though she owed him her life. Draco only stared at the two bottles she gripped on so tightly.

"Beautification Potion, I didn't know you were the type" he smirked, sending pinkish spots all over Hermione's face.

"I-it's not what you think!"

"Is it not?" he teased her.

"I was only looking!"

"I think you were about to take those for your own use" once again, he eyed the bottles.

"Y-you're not going to tell Pansy about this, a-are you?" for the first time, Hermione shuddered deep inside, pleading in a less direct way. Draco stared at her as though he was a teacher giving a heavy sanction to student.

"Consider this a favor, Granger" Hermione looked at him, debating to herself if she really wanted to owe Draco Malfoy anything. But sadly, there wasn't really a choice, she grimed and pushed both bottles onto Draco's chest, waiting for him to get a good hold of them, stared into his eyes and mouthed "Fine" firmly. The young man turned to see the lady walk towards the door, a faint, satisfied snort paved its way out of him as he stared at the bottles once more, shaking his head and smirking

"Beautification…Memory—Ridiculous"


	7. It Wasn't Him!

Hello! I own nothing of Harry Potter, but I hope you enjoy and leave a review. Thank you! xo

* * *

Several heads had popped out of almost every classroom to the rumbling noise outside the third floor corridors

"I know it was you, Longbottom!" Pansy's face had almost kissed Neville's broad chest, distending herself forward furiously.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Pansy but unless you have proof of my body wondering around the second floor yesterday well go ahead and keep insisting your ridiculous accusations" Neville frowned, both lying and being honest. He had spent the whole afternoon of yesterday at Hogsmeade with Luna and it most certainly wasn't him barging into the second floor storeroom taking a pair of bottles from the racks, however, he did know what Pansy was talking about and he very well knew who it was. Hermione had told him everything at breakfast, the story was similar to what Pansy has been repeating, except she had told him she had handed the bottles over to Malfoy in the end.

"What's going on in here?" A young man with silver blonde hair had appeared behind Neville, slightly frowning as his class had been interrupted due to all the noise they've been making.

"Longbottom stole from my storeroom yesterday! Again!" she pointed.

Neville had a sheepish look on his face as he did, in fact, steal from Pansy's storeroom about a year ago, it took her about five months to notice her Fertiliser Potion had been missing, by that time Neville had already emptied the entire bottle with his plants growing healthily inside the greenhouse.

Malfoy stood beside Pansy, initiating eye contact with Neville who seem to have understood what he had meant; for him not to say anything further and have him take care of the matter.

"I saw Longbottom leave the castle yesterday after lunch, it couldn't be him and no one else was in there, Pansy just me" he explained.

"Great way to cover up, Longbottom but you see, there's a bit of a loophole-" she said sarcastically

"Ever since I've caught you stealing from my storeroom, I cast an Intruder Charm and it sent off when I arrived back at my office" she had a nasty grin on her face as though she had cornered Neville, whose face had turned sour for another reason. Draco appeared to know what he was doing and tried to speak but a wicked, icy feel swooshed in between them looking highly enthusiastic with the early morning chaos.

"Well, well, well, do I hear a marvelous argument over here?" said the poltergeist overly excited

"Not now, Peeves!" Screeched Pansy even more angrily "unless you happened to see Longbottom roaming down the second floor yesterday afternoon then you're bloody welcome to join this conversation!" as though she had intended to specify Neville indirectly, she hunched a little more forward. Draco and Neville stared at him, hoping he hadn't been on the second floor and seen Hermione, but it was a second too late for them to stop him.

"Longbottom, no. But ugly wugly Granger there was, standing by the storeroom" he chuckled mischievously, bringing his hands together in a rub of pleasure. Pansy's eyes widened in anger and Neville had lost the remaining color on his pale, white skin.

"Well, that filthy witch….I would never have guessed" her brows furrowed, shaking in rage.

"No, I asked her to come." Draco said quickly. "She must've come before I did"

Neville's worried eyes had flickered in disbelief of Draco's kind, and unusual effort to save dear Hermione. He fed Pansy a basket full of lies and had come up with a good story enough for her to believe and it had all ended.

Outside the windows fogged tiny crumbs of snow under the trifling rays of sunlight shining above the entire town. Monday morning was remarkably quiet in Professor Hermione Granger's Transfiguration class with the sixth year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, whose faces grimaced at the exam papers before them. Everything about Hermione Granger was wonderful as the students would say, everything—but her gruesome exams. From gap to gap she strode, looking at the students' barely accomplished parchment test papers.

"You have five more minutes" she said sending all the students rattled and in a hurry. The five minutes have ended faster than she thought, receiving the pieces of parchment being handed back to her.

Along her walk through the corridors, passing through the courtyards, a violent voice had hurled up into the air, forcing her to turn to the direction of the sound.

"Granger!" there, of about three meters stood Pansy in her worst mood. Her heart raised and she felt as though she was sinking into the deepest depths of the Black Lake.

"The next time you plan on entering my storeroom make sure you'll have me sign an authorization note or I'll be sure to report you to the Headmistress for rule breaking and attempted theft!" her voice hardened with the nasty glare she gave Hermione.

"Most Brilliant Witch, they say—couldn't even learn yourself some manners" Hermione dropped her head in shame, a few students must have heard Pansy with a voice as loud as a troll. Her mouth had gone dry, unable to speak even when the angry potions mistress had left.

All the students stole glances at her while she dragged herself, almost running towards her office. The last time she had been this humiliated was when Snape called her a know-it-all silly girl, though this was much worse, a first stain on her name for the students to hear. She paved through the third floor, across the Serpentine corridor where a sudden change of emotion gushed out her warm body. Misery and humiliation had quickly turned into hatred, hoisting herself back down the stairs, she stormed towards Classroom 3C and flung both doors open. Across the room laid a shadow of a man whirling his head towards her. His eyes watched her noxious expression hauling towards him.

"You sick, loathsome beast!" she screamed directly in his face "You could've just turned me in that same day!"

"I don't think you know what you are talking about, Granger" Draco, slightly confused about the spontaneous moment remained calm, keeping their eye contact.

"Stop it! I've had enough of your foolish games, Malfoy! You dare throw out another story for Pansy to strew and bark about around the school!" Draco's eyes blinked, his brows thoroughly frowned as he sighed.

"Listen, I thi—"

"Loads of guts you got for yourself, coming back acting like some sort of hero!"

"It's not wha—"

"Let me tell you what I think!"

"Maybe you should let me ex—" but no matter how he tried, he always ended up being interrupted

"I think you're a foul, treacherous—"

"Enough!" he said, his voice starting to raise

"Good-for-nothing, evil Death Eater who deserves to be locked up in Azkaban together with your cursed, criminal father!" her last words were said quite louder.

"That's enough!" said Draco, he had felt his heart clinch, hearing those exact words.

"You don't belong here, Malfoy" said Hermione very dully. A moment of intense silence overran between two heightened beings unable to control their worst emotions.

"I think you should leave" the man said in a cold, plain voice. Beneath the fire fuming in his eyes beckoned pain he never thought he'd felt.

Leave she did. Not an hour has gone since her tragic encounters with both Pansy and Malfoy, she barely heard Ron asking her if there was anything they could do to make her feel a little less angst. Lunch was very quiet between the three. Harry brought up Wood and Quidditch thinking it would lighten her mood, but it hadn't changed at all. Neville had arrived and took the seat next to Hermione, who sat beside Ron following Harry.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I didn't think she'd bring it this far" pleaded Neville with guilt.

"It's not your fault, Neville. We all have a bit of misfortune to deal with" she replied less coldly as not to make Neville feel guiltier than he already does.

"If only he hadn't mentioned your name, Pansy would never have found out" sighed Neville, remembering Peeve's evil laughter.

"Yeah, well he did. He's always been a bloody git" said Ron

"They're right, Hermione. It's best to ignore him, everyone does" Harry too gave his own comforting words.

"Yeah, quite unfortunate he happened to pass by the exact time we had that ill conversation" Neville said again. Hermione sighed and started to eat again.

"It doesn't matter. I've talked to him anyway"

"You did? What did he say?" asked Ron curiously, thinking they meant the same person.

"I told him he didn't belong here. That he belonged in Azkaban with his cruel, criminal father." She said with eyebrows raised, but what she had said drew muddled faces among the three wizards.

"I know, it was too much but I couldn't help it." She sighed once more dropping her fork carefully onto her plate.

"Who are you talking about?" asked Ron, turning his palms upward and his eyebrows wrinkled with head wriggling sideways.

"Malfoy, of course. I knew he hadn't changed a bit" Ron, Harry and Neville all exchanged horrified looks at each other.

"Err—" broke Harry's voice.

"What? He was the one who told Pansy, wasn't he?"

"No, no. Of course not!" Neville's eyes turned weary as he was about to tell her what had happened.

"See, Pansy was blaming me but of course I wouldn't say it was you and out of nowhere Malfoy came and tried to curve Pansy into believing I had nothing to do with it, but then Peeves came. He was the one who said he saw you walking along the second floor. Pansy was enraged until Malfoy made up some story and told her he personally asked you to come down with him so he could ask for your opinion once he's done testing it, then added some sort of rubbish about asking you to keep the potions in your chamber until his next testing on Tuesday." Each word gave Hermione another terrible feeling as they came out of Neville, she had just said the most horrible things, blaming the man who had saved her from Pansy.

"But why did Pansy have to—" she asked less confidently.

"She's probably gone jealous over the fact that Malfoy 'personally asked for your opinion' joke's on her then" said Ron laughing to himself "we all know she fancied him back then"

"I think you owe Draco an apology, 'Mione" whispered Harry's humble voice.

They only had ten minutes until lunch was over and yet, Draco hadn't come down. Hermione waited alone in the Great Hall hoping he would show up. Her friends had already left to go back to work, still she waited for three more minutes but no one came. Sighing, she went on with her day with guilt burdening on her chest. She had finished her last class, Charms with the Gryffindor and the Slytherin first years. Dinner came and still, Draco hadn't come down and she hasn't seen him the entire day as they taught in different wings on the castle. Pansy on the left part of Professor McGonagall was looking around for him, he wasn't there. Again.

It was getting late, the Great Hall have deserted into only five more people; Mr. Filtch who was inspecting the room before closing, Ron and Harry sitting beside herself and Professor McGonagall. Ron had been groaning and yawning, Harry was rather patient but she insisted they took some rest. She waited for five more minutes, maybe he'll show up when no one was no longer around. From her pocket, she took a golden watch '8:43'

"You might want to check the Astronomy tower" said a voice from behind her, it was Professor McGonagall holding up her wand.

"I suggest you bring him something, he must already be hungry at this hour" with one flick of her old wand, the remaining sandwiches on the huge golden platter wrapped themselves in emerald green plastic. "Oh, and do hurry dear, he'll be flying to the Quidditch pitch before 9 o'clock"

Hermione smiled gently at Professor McGonagall and grabbed the bulky wrapping.

"Thank you, Professor" with that, she hurried to the Astronomy Tower hoping he was there.

The dim corridors would have been ten times brighter than the dark tower. Three minutes was all it took for her to arrive where she was, carefully, she scanned through the darkest parts and slowly walked towards a definite silhouette of a man leaning on the front most rails. The man wore a black, knitted sweater and a pair of black, leather gloves covering only half his fingers, there was a broomstick within his reach. She knew he had ignored her presence, he couldn't have missed the slightest sound with only the wind howling in this part of the castle. Then, braising herself, she moved forward beside Malfoy, the moon shined over his face, highlighting his most handsome features and his cold silver-blue eyes.

"Malfoy…" she began.

"I—I know you prefer to be alone, but earlier today I've said terrible things, most of them were out of anger that wasn't meant for you and I just want to apologize" her eyes softened before him but he was silent, his arms still leaning on to the rails and hands clasps together, looking down below the high tower, then into the evening sky.

"That's all I wanted to say" she said weakly as he still chose not to say anything. Hermione, feeling the guilt drowning her, turned towards the back and decided to go back to her own quarters.

"To teach" spoke Draco at long last. Hermione took three steps towards him and listened.

"I am here to teach. All that I've done in the past, I cannot undo. All those horrible things….I was a weak, disgraceful boy who couldn't fight what was coming, every day I woke up and did what I was told, not even caring to think how many lives I've ruined…how many souls I've disturbed" she listened. "I can't change who I was, what people thought I was…and if I had kept myself hidden, guarded and safe inside the manor, if I allowed myself to be haunted for the rest of my life rather than to face all that I have scarred, then people would have only remembered me as my past. I want people to see me for who I am, not for who I was—And I can never thank Professor McGonagall and all those I have wronged, especially Potter for allowing themselves to see the uncertain part of me."

Silence was quick to take over, what once was a tensed aura had become lax and gentle.

"Could you ever forgive me for being so shallow?" she asked warmly. "I seem to owe you two good favors already, this would be the third" her eyes reflected the moon as he stared at them as though he had been lost, her soft giggle felt like a warm embrace through the coolness of the night, he smirked nicely then heard a grumbling sound; it was his stomach

"Only if you can magic food out of your pockets" he joked. Luckily, Hermione had remembered the emerald wrappings she had brought with her and took them out her pocket. Malfoy looked at her, stunned.

"Wow. You really are good" she bit her tongue, he really didn't have to know where those came from.


End file.
